Por tus ojos
by Curt Cobain
Summary: ...El nunca se enamoraba de lo que los otros sí, no veía cuerpo, sexo, cara ni forma de vestir o actuar, veía los ojos, aquellos que lo decían todo, que aún bajo la felicidad mostrada por las características faciales de una persona, mostraban la tristeza oculta en el alma... -**Yaoi **-


Leer notas finales

* * *

**_Por tus ojos._**

Había tenido un día aburrido.

Levantarse a las 6:00 a.m., tratar de encontrar el camino al baño, después de encontrarlo, bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, volver a la habitación, vestirse, despedirse de su hermana, salir y llegar a la escuela, ver a sus compañeros de clase, observar a Genne, su novia detenidamente, y creer como siempre tener la dicha de observar los más bellos ojos de la escuela, entablar una pequeña conversación con ella, el comienzo de clases, receso, clases otra vez, finalmente la salida, donde Genne y él usualmente salían a cualquier lugar hasta bien entrada la tarde, se despedían, llegaba a casa, comenzaba los deberes, cenaba, leía algún libro tomado de la biblioteca y finalmente dormía para comenzar con la misma rutina, al día siguiente.

Ese día, la suerte en la que tanto creía, le había pasado factura, ya que después de un largo expediente del cumplimiento de horarios que había logrado con bastante dificultad, quedó manchado, cuando el sonido de alarma que tanto odiaba, pero al que tanto le agradecía, no sonó esa mañana, al despertar supo inconscientemente que su rutina ese día cambiaría irremediablemente.

Llegó tarde a la escuela, y por primera vez en ese año escolar, recibió la reprimenda del maestro, al sentarse en su lugar se dio cuenta de la falta de presencia de Genne, para luego darlo por hecho cuando el profesor anunció y excusó su ausencia con un justificante médico, que dictaba la causa de esta.

El profesor de Canales administrativos, la materia que más odiaba, era bueno en ella, pero poco le interesaba, decidió dar específicamente ese momento el examen que venía anunciando desde hace días, pero que jamás pudo dar por diferentes motivos, dándole de esta manera oportunidad a los estudiantes de estudiar, pero, como consecuencia de que a él jamás le haya interesado esa materia, revisó aleatoria y desganadamente varios temas para el examen, sin estudiar con todo el peso que implica la palabra. No logró aprobarlo, estaba profundamente arrepentido de no haber estudiado, al darse cuenta de que lo que más se sabía del examen era su nombre y la fecha del día en que se estaba dando el examen.

- _Otro record manchado- _pensó con expresión afligida.

En receso, continuó su mala suerte, al chocar accidentalmente en la cafetería con un _cani_ de la escuela, tumbándole como consecuencia la comida encima y recibiendo la suya, acabada de comprar, al igual que el otro, encima, terminando con su antes impecable T-shirt azul sucio de jugo de cereza artificial y rastros de lo que fue un delicioso emparedado de jamón.

El _cani_ lo había tomado por el cuello de la camiseta, amenazándole con propinarle una buena tunda, sin embargo, no lo logró, porque un amigo del _cani_ llegó e intentaba hacerlo recapacitar, se enfrascó en una discusión con su amigo, distrayéndolo para que en un rudo movimiento lo soltara del cuello mientras seguía enfrascado en la discusión, y el aprovechó esta ocasión para escapar de sus garras al baño a intentar limpiar un poco su camiseta, gracias a Dios tenía una sudadera en su mochila.

No comió, la poca cantidad de dinero que le permitían sus padres no se lo permitió. Ojalá ahí hubiese acabado su racha de mala suerte, sin embargo, juraba que el universo se había confabulado en su contra, cuando, al comienzo de la próxima jornada de clases la profesora de Ciencias Sociales le hizo una pregunta delante de todos que no sabía, hizo el ridículo y la profesora le castigó poniéndole un ensayo de 40 páginas para dentro de dos días a primera hora.

Jamás había estado tan feliz cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada estudiantil y agradeció infinitamente a los dioses habidos y por haber.

Sus planes para esa tarde eran pocos, llamaría a Genne para ver que tal estaba de salud, y de paso se excusaría por no poder asistir a verla, no quería ver a nadie, había tenido un día realmente agotador y lo único que se le antojaba en ese momento era llegar a su hogar, darse un baño, tirarse en el sofá y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en el día viendo una buena película o leyendo un buen libro.

Bonito fue darse cuenta al revisar su mochila, que la llave de su casa, no estaba, y enseguida recordó la razón:

- _Inadaptado, necesito un favor- dijo Jade, su hermana._

- _¿Ahora qué quieres Twilighter?- expresó con poco o ningún interés Patrick._

- _Dejé la llave en casa de Milkya, ella vive a dos horas de aquí, se que lo sabes, no me mires así, y papá no quiere prestarme el auto, así que…-_

- _NO- negó rotundamente.- la última vez que te presté MI llave, no llegaste hasta una hora antes de papá, estuve tres horas sentado en el pórtico, ¿sabes? TRES horas.- continuó._

- _Creí que estarías con tu novia, hasta bien entrada la noche, ya sabes, divirtiéndote.- dijo con una mueca pícara en el rostro.- no es mi culpa que hayas decidido cambiar de planes._

- _Quiero mucho a mi novia para esperar a que ella esté lo suficientemente preparada- dijo sin expresión alguna, para luego pasar a una molesta y replicar.- como sea, mi respuesta sigue siendo no._

- _Por favoorrr, hermanito querido.- dijo Jade poniendo carita de borreguito que sabía terminaría convenciendo a su hermano menor._

- _Si no estás en casa antes de que yo llegue, te juro por todo lo sagrado para mí que toda tu colección basura de artistas desaparecerán misteriosamente.- rugió Patrick tomando la llave de encima de la mesa y pasándosela a Jade._

- _Si, si, como digas subnormal_

¿Qué diablos había hecho para merecer esto? Se preguntó mientras se golpeaba varias veces la cabeza concienzudamente con la puerta de su casa dando tumbos en señal de desesperación.

Estaba sucio, agotado, golpeado, con cientos de deberes encima, y sin llave para entrar a su propia casa. Con un suspiro de resignación, caminó en dirección contraria a su hogar.

Sabía lo que haría, había siempre un lugar abierto a él, que siempre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, con su acogedor e imponente silencio, y su delicioso olor a libros nuevos y viejos; la sagrada biblioteca. Ya tenía ganas de leer un buen libro, libros como los de Edgar Allan Poe, Paulo Coelho o Julio Cortázar, para de esta manera deshacerse de la mala vibra que sentía cargar encima.

Después de llamar a Genne, cumplió lo dicho anteriormente, y duró hasta bien entrada la tarde para volver a su casa, decidió caminar a casa, la lectura lo había sacado de todo estrés, ayudándolo a olvidar los hechos ocurridos en esa mañana, y decidió que un poco de brisa fresca de ciudad completaría el cuadro ya de por sí, relajante.

Se colocó los audífonos, encendió su IPOD, mientras elegía una canción aleatoriamente, y luego empezaba a caminar, fue casi en una esquina con semáforo en rojo que un autobús se detuvo a su lado, escuchó una melodía agradable susurrada por unos labios, era uno de sus remixes favoritos, "_Soul_", volteó por curiosidad, ya que en su cultura había pocas personas destacables que se caracterizaran por escuchar, lo que para él, era _buena música_.

Fue en ese momento en que los vio.

- Rojizos.- susurró, prendado de los ojos que lo observaban con indiferencia, como quien observa a un árbol pasar por la ventana.

El nunca se enamoraba de lo que los otros sí, no veía cuerpo, sexo, cara ni forma de vestir o actuar, veía los ojos, aquellos que lo decían todo, que aún bajo la felicidad mostrada por las características faciales de una persona, mostraban la tristeza oculta en el alma. El adoraba eso, poder conocer a las personas, más allá de lo que incluso ellas mismas lograban conocerse. Siempre se enamoraba de la luz que desprendían estos, al considerarse a sí mismo un ser de oscuridad, buscaba luz dentro de las otras personas, para así darse la ilusión de llenar el vacío que lo amargaba.

En los ojos de Genne siempre había luz, enceguecedora y pura, solo por esto se sentía completo, siempre veía la oscuridad reflejada en los ojos de otras personas de manera indiferente, algo, común, porque usualmente venían de antecedentes comunes (inconformidad en sus cuerpos, peleas con los padres, problemas familiares, drogas, alcohol, etc). Por esta razón no evitó sorprenderse cuando la oscuridad de aquellos ojos rojizos le llamó fuertemente la atención, invitándolo a mezclarse con ellos, a descubrir el por qué de esa oscuridad.

Tuvo la dicha de que esos ojos rojizos conectaran con sus negras orbes, mirándolo esta vez con curiosidad, quedándose fijos unos minutos, que para el fueran segundos, segundos tocando el Valhala, segundos que se rompieron y en los cuales sintió que su mundo se terminó cuando el autobús empezó a moverse, y el chico volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, llevándose consigo la esencia de esos ojos rojizos.

El recuerda que en un último arrebato dirigió su mirada al rostro del chico antes de que desapareciera, observando a un chico con tostada piel, cabellos del color de las manzanas, nariz perfilada, y rasgos finos pero varoniles. Llevaba unos _bits_ color vino y una sudadera blanca con rayas horizontales negras. Sus cabellos rizos rozando los hombros, y hasta donde pudo observar un cuerpo menudo.

No supo cuando comenzó a caminar, más bien, a trotar al ritmo del autobús, tratando de no perder tan inusitada belleza, logró que los ojos que lo habían embrujado volvieran hacia él, mirándolo con palpable curiosidad impuesta en sus carmesíes pupilas.

Al llegar a la esquina, se detuvo, el semáforo estaba en verde y el dueño de los más bellos ojos que él había visto hasta ahora, alejándose, yendo a desconocido destino para él, llevándose consigo, la belleza de sus ojos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica.

*Cani: adolescentes/adultos con gustos usualmente machistas, lenguaje modificado hasta lo inentendible, etc.

*Bits: audífonos grandes


End file.
